


Big Brothers, Big Sisters: Little Navigators

by builtofsorrow (kocham), kocham



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocham/pseuds/builtofsorrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocham/pseuds/kocham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[F]or someone who likes to wax eloquent about how the intricacies of human emotion escape him, or whatever, Spock has both an awful lot of advice about a captain's relationship with his crew members and no apparent qualms about doling it out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers, Big Sisters: Little Navigators

Once the _Enterprise_ sets forth on her five year mission, it doesn't take Jim long to realise that having Spock around is pretty much the greatest thing ever, most of the time. Not that he's surprised, he's just saying. But sometimes, especially when nothing particularly exciting has happened for a while, his first officer comes up with some irritatingly brilliant observations about crew interaction, morale, what-have-you. Furthermore, Jim's noticed, for someone who likes to wax eloquent about how the intricacies of human emotion escape him, or whatever, Spock has both an _awful_ lot of advice about a captain's relationship with his crew members and no apparent qualms about doling it out.

So really, Jim shouldn't have been the least bit surprised when Spock decided to point out that Ensign Chekov was possibly becoming overstressed and needed some sort of 'guiding hand'.

'A… guiding hand?' Jim repeats, blankly, because really, he actually _wasn't_ expecting this; he just wanted to go get some dinner, and then Spock had cornered him in the lift. Which was really unfair, for one thing, unless it was a different kind of cornering, and okay, Jim really doesn't need to be thinking about his first officer like that, especially not in the middle of an apparently Very Serious conversation that involves the use of phrases like 'guiding hand'.

'Indeed, Captain,' Spock says, voice perfectly even as ever. 'Lieutenant Uhura mentioned something to me about it, and since then, I have also observed several signs indicating the veracity of her statements. Perhaps you might consider spending more time with him, acting as a sort of mentor.'

'Well. Um,' Jim says, faltering at first, but he recovers quickly. 'Really that's awesome that you bring that up, because I actually think you would be great at that. I mean, you've got that whole Vulcan thing going on; you could probably teach Chekov some tricks about handling stress, you know? Hey! Maybe you could teach everyone. We could organise a class!'

Spock raises an eyebrow. 'I scarcely see how Vulcan techniques will be useful to this crew, Captain. But you, like the ensign, are also quite young for someone in your position, and I have often observed that you humans seem to bond over such shared qualities.'

Jim wrinkles his nose at this, not pouting at all – no, really – but damn it, that was a really good point. And okay, it's not that he doesn't like Chekov, because seriously, the kid is awesome and brilliant and funny and whatever, but it's not like captaining a starship is all leading landing parties and making out with hot girls and karate chopping evil aliens and getting patched up by Bones when the aliens karate chop back, you know? It's hard work, and while part of that is looking after the crew, obviously, Jim doesn't think he does a bad job of that as it is, and he doesn't really see why someone can't help him out a little bit. He's not the only one on this ship who's younger than the average person in his or her position.

He ends up just humming his [possible] agreement with his first officer and saying, 'Ah, right of course, yes, thank you, Commander. I'll definitely look into it. See what can be done. _Et cetera_.' He waves his hand somewhat dismissively and very purposefully doesn't look at Spock when he does it. He still knows he's on the receiving end of a raised eyebrow. Damn, Spock is way too good at that. Anyway. Dinner.

\-----

Four days later, he has Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, Spock, & Bones gathered around the table in the briefing room. He spins in his chair a few times after they're all settled just to keep from snickering: there's the awkward tension created by the fact that no one knows why he called them all together here, and Jim needs a way to release his own tension so he can keep a straight face.

'So!' he exclaims, slapping both hands palm-down on the table to bring his chair to an abrupt stop. To their credit (& Jim's slight disappointment) no one's startled enough to jump, although one of Spock's eyebrows creeps upward, and Jim totally considers that a success. 'So,' Jim repeats, looking around the table at each of them, 'I've brought you here today because I have had a _totally_ brilliant idea, and I need all of you to help me put it into action.'

Bones lets out a small groan. Which, okay, isn't _entirely_ unfair, as several of the Captain's 'brilliant ideas' have had less-than-ideal results (totally not Jim's fault, just for the record, except maybe that one time with the time-traveller  & the poodle, but that's scarcely worth mentioning, even if they hadn't all taken a vow to never speak of it Ever Again EVER). Anyway, Bones just doesn't know yet that _this_ idea takes _awesome_ to a whole new level, so Jim's not offended.

'Commander Spock here,' Jim continues, 'has kindly pointed out to me that some of the bridge crew, mainly Chekov, seem to be having trouble adjusting to the stress of the job.'

'I really don't think it has to-' Sulu tries to cut in, but Jim cuts him off.

'It's not just Spock. I'm quite aware of it too, now, and in fact, Lieutenant Uhura was the one who first brought it to the notice of Spock. So.' (He stops to clear his throat in a totally successful attempt to stifle his laughter at the way Uhura is raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend in a manner indicating she's not overly pleased. It is so great how good she is at that, seriously.) 'So,' Jim continues. 'Also on the recommendation of Spock, I've decided to institute a mentorship program between the older & younger members of the bridge crew. I'm calling it' – he pauses for dramatic effect – "Big Brothers, Little Navigators"!'

The varying looks on the faces of those gathered around the table are pretty much everything he hoped they would be: Scotty looks impressed, confused, & bemused; Sulu looks like he'd like to run his Captain through with a sword; Uhura looks like she can't decide whether to laugh or pat his head condescendingly; and Bones's & Spock's respective right eyebrows both appear to be making attempts at taking up permanent residence in their respective hairlines.

There's also some sort of gleam in Uhura's eyes that Jim's not quite able to define, but he decides to ignore it, for the time being. 'So anyway,' he says, grinning. 'I really didn't think it would be fair to single out Chekov, you know? And as it turns out, all the navigators actually are younger than most of us here, so it's obviously meant to be. I think we should start as soon as possible. We'll do something randomizing to pair up, yeah? And' - here, he notices that Uhura has pulled out a PADD and is not paying attention to him at all - 'and Lieutenant Uhura, is there some urgent matter that requires my attention?'

'Hmm, what?' she asks, looking up, her face schooled into a perfect picture of innocence.

'I asked if something urgent had come up,' Jim says, glaring a bit.

'Oh, no, not at all, Captain,' Uhura replies. 'Just working on a bit of translation I've been having trouble with.'

'We're in a _meeting_ , Lieutenant.'

'I'm aware, Captain. I just assumed you no longer required my attention, as I am clearly not meant to be active in this mentorship program of yours. I apologise if I was in error.'

'Of course you're a part of it; why would I have called you here otherwise?' Jim's pretty much glaring for real now, especially since he knows Uhura's being troublesome on purpose. Couldn't just let him be brilliant, _noooo_.

'Lieutenant Uhura's assumption is quite logical, Captain,' Spock breaks in. 'Your choice of name is hardly gender-inclusive; she's quite right in assuming the program is solely for males.'

'Don't be _ridiculous_ ,' Bones snorts.

'Gender equality is hardly ridiculous,' Sulu points out.

'Well _obviously_ ,' Bones bites back, 'but if we have to do this, so does she.'

'Not _have_ to, Bones!' Jim cuts in. ' _Get_ to!'

Bones glares at him.

Jim resists the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, can _no one_ appreciate his brilliance? _God_. 'Anyway, Uhura, of course I want you in the program; we'll have to change the name. Obviously I didn't mean to exclude you.'

'I'm sure she would've been devastated,' Sulu mutters.

Jim ignores him. '"Big Brothers & Sisters, Little Navigators"? "Big Brothers & Sister..."? "Big Siblings, Little Navigators"? What do you guys think?'

Scotty sighs. 'I think I need a sandwich.'

'I think I want to kill you,' Bones growls.

No one else says anything, at least not about Jim's Brilliant Idea, because the ship suddenly goes into red alert. (If he'd thought about it later, Jim might've found it suspicious that there was no visible threat, nothing wrong with the ship, and absolutely no reason for the ship to be under red alert. But by the time things settle down, he's far too busy trying to figure out a new name for the program to be bothered. "Big Siblings" just doesn't have the same _ring_ , damn it.)  



End file.
